Good Enough
by KazeCUL
Summary: Based off Owain's and Lucina's S support conversation. Fluffy stuff I guess. Contains cousincest so please don't read if you are not comfortable with that.


"Might I beg a moment, Lucina?"  
>Owain poked his head inside his cousin's tent.<br>"Hmm?" Lucina turned from polishing Falchion to face him, "Certainly, Owain. You're awfully formal today…"  
>This behaviour was awfully strange for the eccentric and theatrical swordwielder.<br>Owain stepped into the tent, "There's something I'd like you to have."  
>"Oh?"<br>Taking the gift from behind his back he handed it to Lucina, "Here."  
>Lucina took the item in wonder,"…A sheath?"<br>"It should fit Falchion." Owain explained eyeing the legendary sword lying behind her.  
>Lucina, slightly confused, smiled at him. "A thoughtful gesture, Owain, but Falchion already has a sheath."<br>"Yes, I know." Owain smirked, "And its as old and worn as the pommel I fixed the other day."  
>He looked down at the sheath hanging from Lucina's waist. "I thought maybe it was time to retire it."<br>Lucina smiled and took a step towards Owain. "You're always so thoughtful Owain." Her gaze shifted off to the side "Thank you. You do too much for me…"  
>Owain gave a small laugh "Please, it's my pleasure. Plus, it's good for the sword…" his voice trailed off and he began to feel his face heat up.<br>"Because I was thinking it could serve as my proxy." He added.  
>Curious to where he was going with this, Lucina asked, "How to you mean?"<br>Owain's tone became serious. "There's no telling what the war holds for us. I probably wont always be there to fight at your side when you need me." His face brightened up slightly, "But your sheath will always be there. If it can aid you in my stead, I'll rest easier."  
>Lucina was in shock. Did Owain really care about her this much? She didn't know what to say<br>"Owain.." She managed to get out finally, bringing the sheath closer to her chest.  
>He placed his hands on his hips. "I've been trying to think of ways I can help out for a while now, you know? And the other day, you said you were impressed by my way with weapons."<br>His posture relaxed and he slightly turned to the side "So I figured this might be a way I could…" Owain nervously looked Lucina in the eyes, "…show you how I feel."  
>Lucina smiled and her face burned up. Could this mean that Owain also…<br>"That's really beautiful, Owain. I'm certain it will serve me well."  
>Owain gave a smile of his own. " You accept it then?"<br>Even if he wasn't implying what she thought he was implying, Lucina was happy with Owain's thought alone.  
>"Of course, Owain." She laughed and added, "And with you, this sheath, and Falchion at my side, I have nothing to fear!"<br>Owain instantly let his happiness burst out, "Yesss!" he cheered.  
>"Oh, I'm so glad I got up the nerve to give it to you!"<br>Lucina wondered why Owain would be nervous about giving her a sheath.  
>Unless…she was right about it having more meaning than being a gift alone.<br>"From this day forth, we're partners. So no more holding back." She looked back into her cousin's eyes and said "So feel free to speak in your normal, abnormal way."  
>Partners. Owain had hoped that they would be a little bit more than that, but he was still happy with managing to get a little closer to this amazing woman.<br>"You got it!" He said cheerfully. Suddenly the second part of her speech sunk in.  
>"…Wait, abnormal?"<br>Lucina bit her lip. "I didnt say that."  
>"Well, no, I SAID it, but i didn't…" The princess got flustered and tried to backtrack, but gave up.<br>"I'm sorry, Owain." She chuckled, "But it's the fact that it's strange that makes it so fascinating!"  
>Owain stared at Lucina. Then he started to laugh. He laughed and grabbed onto his cousin's shoulder who laughed with him. They laughed together at how ridiculous this all was, and how, in this moment, they didn't have to worry about anything. Who knew what the war would hold for them. But right now, while they were laughing together, nothing else mattered except for one thing.<br>They accepted eachother. And even though it wasnt said with words, they both knew they felt the same way.  
>The laughter died down and Owain looked Lucina in the eyes.<br>"Partners then?" he asked cupping her face.  
>Lucina brought her arms around Owain's neck.<br>"Partners." she agreed and moved in to kiss him.  
>In that moment they didn't care about the future. Because no matter what happened from now on, they were partners.<br>And that was good enough for both of them.


End file.
